espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion
Overview (LEGION DESCRIPTION HERE...WIP) History & Engagements: Current Legion: The Legion Training and Indoctrination: Outfit: Pre-2000's: WIP Scipio Era (Turkey War): WIP NRP Era (Post Turkey): WIP Formation and Strategy: Command Structure: Equipment List This is the entire inventory of the Eastern Roman Republic's Legion, which include; Ground Forces, Air-Force, and Navy. All weapons are domestically produced. Outdated Inventory Assault Weapon(s): M70 Variants (All Branches) M70M3 Variants (All Branches) AK-103 Variants (All Branches) AK-74M (Praetorian Guards) (The M70 variant rifles are left over from the early days of the ERR, in which the ERR bought many from the Yugoslav Army at the time. The M70M3 series is a ERR modernization of the M70 assault rifle, with many different variants including Carbine versions, which are manufactured in the ERR) Side Arm(s): Walther P38 (All Branches) MG/LMG(s): M72 (Armed Forces, Navy) PKM (Armed Forces, Navy) M53 (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) Heavy MG(s): NSV (All Branches) M2 Browning (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) KORD (Armed Forces) DShK (All Branches) BXM313 "XM312 HMG Heavy Machine Gun" (In Early Testing) Sniper Rifle/Anti-Material Rifle(s): SVD (All Branches) VSS Vintorez (All Branches) KSVK 12.7 (Armed Forces, Navy) Rocket Propelled Grenade(s): RShG-2 (All Branches) RPG-18 (All Branches) RPG-29 (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) RPG-26 (All Branches) Mini-Spike Missile System (In Testing Phase) Static Weapon(s): SPG-9 Kopyo (All Branches) 2B14 Podnos (All Branches) 9K135 Kornet (All Branches) Anti-Air Weapon(s): Igla-S (All Branches) 9K333 Verba (All Branches) Artillery Weapon(s): 152 mm howitzer 2A65 (All Branches) Nora 152mm howitzer (Armed Forces, Navy) 122 mm howitzer 2A18 "D-30" (All Branches) Reform/Modernization Program Some older weapons may still remain in service. Side Arm(s): Walther P38 (All Branches) Cz 75 (All Branches) Assault Weapon(s): M70 Variants (Reserves) M70M Variants (Reserves) M21 Variants (All Branches) AK-74M (Praetorian Guards) MG/LMG(s): FN Minimi (All Branches) FN Mag (All Branches) MG3 (All Branches) PKM2 (All Branches) Heavy MG(s): NSV (All Branches) M2 Browning (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) KORD (Armed Forces) BXM313 "XM312 HMG Heavy Machine Gun" (Praetorian Guard) Sniper Rifle/Anti-Material Rifle(s): M91/M3 (All Branches) L115A3 (Ground Forces) KSVK 12.7 (Armed Forces, Navy) Phasing out of Service Barrett M95 (All Branches) Rocket Propelled Grenade(s): RShG-2 (All Branches) MRO-A (All Branches) RPG-32 (All Branches) RPG-29 (Armed Forces) RPG-26 (All Branches) Spike-MR/LR (Praetorian Guard, limited usage) Static Weapon(s): SPG-9 Kopyo (All Branches) 2B14 Podnos (All Branches) 9K135 Kornet (All Branches) Anti-Air Weapon(s): Igla-S (Reserves) 9K333 Verba (All Branches) Artillery Weapon(s): 152 mm howitzer 2A65 (All Branches) Nora 152mm howitzer (Armed Forces, Navy) 122 mm howitzer 2A18 "D-30" (All Branches) Vehicles of The Legion (Out-Dated Inventory) Armour of the Legion: T-55AMV "Modernized" (Navy, Export) T-62M (Reservists) T-64A (All Branches) T-64BV (All Branches) T-64BM (All Branches) T-72A/B (Reservists) T-72AV (All Branches) T-72M2 "Can be used as Command Vehicle" (All Branches) T-80BV (All Branches) T-80UK'' "Command Vehicle" (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) T-80UM (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) IFV for the Legion: BMP-1D (Navy) BMP-2K (All Branches) BMP-3 (''Vesna-K) (In Testing Phase) BMP-3 (Vesna-K/A) (In Testing Phase) BTR-80 (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) BTR-70 (Armed Forces, Navy) BTR-80A (Early production) BMD-1P (Navy) BMD-R (All Branches) BMD-2M (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) BMD-4M (In Testing Phase) BMD-4M(A'') (In Testing Phase) Howitzer Artillery for the Legion: 2S3 (SO-152) (All Branches) Rocket Artillery for the Legion: BM-27 Uragan (Armed Forces) BM-30 Smerch (Armed Forces) BM-21 "Grad" (All Branches) Logistical Vehicles for the Legion: UAZ 469 (Navy) M1123 HMMWV (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) GAZ Tiger (All Branches) KamAZ 43501 (All Branches) Ural-4320 (Armed Forces, Navy) Rotor Aircraft for the Legion: Mi-24P - Being replaced by Mi-24G and stockpile sold off (All Branches, Export) Mi-24V - Being replaced by Mi-24G and stockpile sold off (All Branches, Export) Mi-24G SuperHind - New Main Attack Gunship (All Branches) Mi-28 havoc (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) Ka-50 "Black Shark" - Limited Service (Praetorian Guard) Ka-52 "Alligator" - Limited Service (Navy) Ka-25 (Navy) Mi-8AMTSh (All Branches) Mi-8MTV-5 (All Branches) Mi-6 - Limited Services (Navy, Armed Forces) Mi-26T2 (All Branches) Fixed-Winged Aircraft for the Legion: MiG-23 (All Branches) MiG-35 (Armed Forces, Navy) MiG-29 (All Branches) Su-25 Frogfoot (Armed Forces, Navy) Su-27 (All Branches) Tu-95 (All Branches) Exports (ERR Arms Export Variants): Outdated ERR Armor T-14BV "T-64BV" (Export) T-14BM "T-64BM Bulat" (Export) T-12AMV "T-55AMV" (Navy, Export) Strictly ERR Armor Export Variants E-55 "Type-59" (Export) E-55BV "Type-69-I" (Export) E-62A "T-62A" (Export) E-62M "T-62M" (Export) Outdated ERR Aircraft Mi-24P/V (Export) Mi-6 (Export) '''Modernization Program For Vehicles of The Legion' Armour of the Legion: T-64BV (Reserves) T-64BM (Reserves) T-72A/B (Selling Old Stock) T-72AV (Selling Old Stock) T-72M2 "Can be used as Command Vehicle" (All Branches) T-72M2AC (All Branches) T-72M4 "Can be used as Command Vehicle" (All Branches) T-72M4AC (All Branches) T-80BV (All Branches) T-80UK'' "Command Vehicle" (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) T-80UM (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) T-100 (In Production) IFV for the Legion: BMP-3 (''Vesna-K) (All Branches) BMP-3 (Vesna-K/A) (All Branches) BTR-80/A (All Branches) BTR-70 (Armed Forces, Navy) BMD-R (All Branches) BMD-3 (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) BMD-4M (All Branches) BMD-4M(A) (All Branches) Howitzer Artillery for the Legion: 2S3 (SO-152) (All Branches) 2S19 (Msta) (All Branches) Rocket Artillery for the Legion: BM-27 Uragan (Armed Forces) BM-30 Smerch (Armed Forces) BM-21 "Grad" (All Branches) Logistical Vehicles for the Legion: GAZ Vodnik (All Branches) GAZ Tiger (All Branches) KamAZ 43501 (All Branches) Ural-4320 (Being Phased Out) Rotor Aircraft for the Legion: Mi-24G SuperHind - New Main Attack Gunship (All Branches) Mi-28 havoc (Armed Forces, Praetorian Guard) Ka-50 "Black Shark" - (Praetorian Guard) Ka-52 "Alligator" - (All Branches) Ka-25 (Navy) Mi-8AMTSh (All Branches) Mi-8MTV-5 (All Branches) Mi-26T2 (All Branches) Fixed-Winged Aircraft for the Legion: MiG-23 (All Branches) MiG-35 (Armed Forces, Navy) MiG-29 (All Branches) Su-25 Frogfoot (All Branches) Su-24MP Fencer (Armed Forces, Navy) Su-27 (All Branches) Tu-95 (All Branches) Tu-22M3 (All Branches) Tu-160 (In Development) IL-76 (All Branches) Exports (ERR Arms Export Variants): Outdated ERR Armor BMD-1P (Navy) BMP-1D (Navy) BMP-2K (All Branches) T-14BV "T-64BV" (Export) T-14BM "T-64BM Bulat" (Export) T-12AMV "T-55AMV" (Navy, Export) E-55 "Type-59" (Export) E-55BV "Type-69-I" (Export) E-62A "T-62A" (Export) E-62M "T-62M" (Export) Outdated ERR Aircraft Mi-24P/V (Export) Mi-6 (Export) Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions